Our Life
by Kyo Fuurime Tsuki
Summary: Summary :Titik awal cerita kami penuh dengan suka dan duka. Mewarnai dunia masing masing. Tugas kami adalah menyelesaikan titik awal cerita menjadi akhir cerita yang bahagia. Inilah cerita kami. Our Life


_Our Life_

Disclameir : KHR bukan punya KyounKyon sedih nya..~~ KHR punya Amano-Sensei~ Se~~lama~~nya

Summary : Titik awal cerita kami penuh dengan suka dan duka. Mewarnai dunia masing masing. Tugas kami adalah menyelesaikan titik awal cerita menjadi akhir cerita yang bahagia. Inilah cerita kami. Our Life

Warning : Typo, genderbender, gaje, mendadak serangan jantung, pingsan, kejang kejang, mati rasa, seperempat hidup, mual serta kematian tak berujung (?)

" KyounKyon" Percakapan

"_KyounKyon" _Dalam Hati / Flashback

"KyounKyon" Text/Telephone

Gak kuat baca silahkan tinggalkan fic ini lewat pintu keluar yang dibelakang #Nunjuknunjuk #Emangada?

Gadis manis bersurai hitam sekelam malam, kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah yang amat cantik. Kimono yang membalut tubuh langsing kecilnya menambah point kecantikannya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada lawan didepannya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Gadis itu berkata _"Ne Oji-san….Temani aku main"_

Lawan didepannya hanya bisa menatap penuh ketakutan. Selanjutnya yang dia tahu dia akan segera mati karena sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan sang malaikat yang menyamar menjadi iblis akan segera menghukumnya karena kecurangan yang ia lakukan.

"_Ayo main.." _ Kata gadis itu sambil mengembangkan senyuman atau bisa dibilang sebuah seringai (?)

Detik berikutnya tidak usah dijelaskan. Gadis itu keluar dari gedung dengan kimono miliknya yang berwarna ungu terkena benda familiar berwarna merah, kental dan amis itu dan jangan lupa sebuah seringai kemenang muncul disana.

Pagi ini disekolah Nami-chuu terlihat sang Skylark dalam mood yang cukup baik. Mengapa (?). Hanya Tuhan, Author dan dia saja yang tahu #curhatluthor(?). Oke back to story. Kini kaki kaki sang Skylark berjalan menuju 1 arah #Pastipadatahudeh. Ya tentu saja ruangan pribadinya. _Commite Displicine Namimori_. Yak benar sekali! Anda dapat cepek. Oke abaikan yang tadi. Ketika pintu terbuka terlihat siluet berwarna pirang(?) #Hibirdkahitu? Mabok ye? Hibird kuning kelesss. Abaikan lagi. Melihat siluet didepannya sang Skylark memutar arahnya TETAPI ! JRENG JRENG JRENG…

"Kyouya~~~~~" Siluet itu berteriak kearah sang Skylark sambil mencoba memeluknya.

Mendengar itu mungkin sang Skylark atau Kyouya Hibari tidak perlu menengok lagi untuk mencari tahu siapa itu. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas dan dorongan darinya dia berbalik menatap atau bisa disebut sebuah death glare kepada siluet pirang itu

"Apa baka Haneuman?" Kyouya yang berbalik melihat sang Don Cavallone sambil mendengus kesal.

Sang Don Cavallone atau Dino Cavallone memeluknya dengan erat sampai sampai Kyouya tidak bisa bernafas #Matidong.

"Aku merindukanmu~~" Oke ini mengesalkan ketika kau pagi pagi yang cerah dalam mood baik diganggu oleh orang yang memeluk dirimu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Dalam sekejap Kyouya mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya dan mengarahkan pada Dino dan yang kena pun hanya bisa meringgis terkena tonfa dari sang murid tercintanya(?)

"Diam kau Haneu.." kata kata Kyouya terputus karena Dino sudah berdiri setelah serangan dari Kyouya dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Dino melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Kyouya. Merah serta bengkak dan yang ditarik pun hanya bisa meringgis karena ditarik tiba tiba.

"Kyouya! Ada apa dengan pergelangan tanganmu?" Tanya Dino kepada Kyouya sambil mencari cari kotak P3K dan yang ditanya pun hanya melihat pergelangan tangan nya yang sudah bengkak itu.

"_Ugh..ini pasti gara – gara salah satu Herbivore kemarin. Cih akan kuhabisi mereka" _Pikir Kyouya

Dino yang sedari tadi mencari P3K akhirnya menemukannya dia juga segera menyambar sebuah handuk dan semangkok air dingin. Dibasahkan (Celupkan) handuk itu dengan air dingin dan mengompres pergelangan tangan Kyouya dan yang dikompres hanya meringgis menahan sakit.

"Hey jawab dong jangan diam saja." Tanya Dino pada Kyouya

"Manaku tahu Haneuman bodoh." Kyouya hanya menjawab Dino dengan kasarnya seperti biasanya.

Mendengar jawaban dari muridnya itu Dino hanya bisa mengembangkan senyuman sambil terus melanjutkan membalut pergelangan tangan Kyouya. Dengan sangat berhati hati Dino membalut tangan putih mulus itu. Ya kalian tahulah jika Dino tidak didampingi orang orangnya dia jadi sangat ceroboh. Dia tidak sengaja menarik kencang kain yang membalut pergelangan tangan Kyouya dan seketika Kyouya Meringgis kesakitan dan menendang Dino kesudut ruangan.

"Hiee.. Kyouya-Chan kenapa aku ditendang" Renggek sang Don Cavallone itu seperti anak kecil.

Dan yang ditanya hanya member sebuah death glare andalannya. Seketika itu Kyouya pergi meninggalkan Dino dan yang ditinggalkan pun tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Diraihnya pinggang mungil itu dan dipeluk eratnya.

"Haneuman lepaskan aku!" Pinta hibari kepada Dino

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mau menuruti 1 permintaanku Kyouya-Chan~" minta Dino kepada hibari atau bisa dibilang sebuah paksaan/perintah (?)

Dan yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kesal sambil menyikut sang Don Cavallone itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan **CHAN!**" Kata Kyouya memberi penekanan pada kata chan

Dino hanya terkekeh sambil menahan sakit karena serangan dari Kyouya. Makin dipeluk eratnya siluet Skylark didepannya dan meletakan dagunya pada bahu sang prefect Namimori itu. Sementara itu Kyouya merasakan nafas hangat didekat lehernya.

"Ne, Kyouya kau demam? Wajahmu memerah apa kau yakin kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Dino pada Kyouya sembari membalikan tubuh sang Skylark yang tadinya membelakanginya sekarang berhadapan dengannya. Diletakannya keningnya pada kening pemuda yang lebih muda didepannya. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat sampai – sampai Kyouya bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Dino didepan mukannya.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak demam!" Jawab Kyouya ketus sambil mendorong tubuh didepannya sembari memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Tentu saja sekarang Kyouya merasakan pipinya memanas dia yakin sekarang pasti wajahnya pasti memerah layaknya tomat masak.

"Hahaha… Kyouya jadi bagaimana? Jadi ya~" Dino masih kekeuh meminta Kyouya mengikuti keinginnya.

"_Err… memangnya aku apa! Aku bukan Herbivore lemah yang bisa diatur oleh Herbivore sepertimu" _ Pikir Kyouya

"Mau ya?" Oh sekarang sang Don Cavallone telah mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu yang telah diajarkan oleh sang Vongola Decimo padanya (?) #OmegatsTsunajadigurujutsujutsugituan(?)ajaringw! Oke abaikan yang tadi itu gaje!

Kyouya yang sebenarnya(?) tidak terlalu tega melihat Dino begitu tanpa sadar meganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujuhinya. Dino yang melihat jawaban Kyouya pun berbinar binar layaknya anak kecil yang diberi permen lollipop karena telah bersikap baik(?)

"_Tsundere"_ Itulah satu pemikiran Dino saat ini #Kyouya: EmanglupernahmikirHaneuman? #Dino: Jahat :'(

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Haneuman?" Tanya Kyouya kepada Dino

"Amusent Park!" Jawab Dino dengan senyuman mengembang disana sembari menarik tangan kiri Kyouya. Ingat! Tangan kanan Kyouya **sedikit** mengalami luka

KyounKyon : Eh Kyou balikin laptop gw donk! Jangan main nge-bold donk! Eneh itu panpik punya gw!

Kyouya : Inget ye thor walaupun nama kite **sedikit** sama gw gk ngakuin lu sebagai author fic eneh! Lagian sapa yang bikin pergelangan tangan gw kek geneh! #Nunjukinpergelangantangan

KyounKyon : Eleh yang salah emang sapa gw tanya lu ape gw? Lu kan yang seneng tarung mulu udeh jadi tukang onyet aje(?) #Adahubungannya(?)

Kyouya : itu mah pekerjaan yang cocokan ama lu thor odong emet dh lu

KyounKyon : oh ye? Kalo gitu lu onyetnya aja yak Kyou entar bagi paro paro dah

Kyouya : Ok.. tonggo APE MAKSUD LU ! #siapintonfa

KyounKyon : Sh*t! Die nyadar! KABORR

Oke abaikan yang diatas otak author lagi konslet. Back to story.

"Hah? Buat apa ke Amusent Park?" Tanya Kyouya yang masih bingung dari sekian banyak tempat kenapa harus Amusent Park? Hanya Dino yang tahu jujur author pun tidak tahu.

"Ayolah Kyouya aku juga sudah mengajak Tsuna dan para Guardian lainnya mau ya~" Kata Dino sembari memberi senyuman pada Kyouya

Kyouya sekarang hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Dino menuju Guardian lainnya. Guardian yang ada disana hanya terbelaka melihat Dino berhasil mengajak Prefect Namimori yang terkenal sadis itu. Dan 1 pemikiran Guardian saat melihat Dino _"Hebat"_ Bagaimana tidak hebat? Seorang Kyouya Hibari yang membenci keramaian berhasil dibujuk oleh Dino pergi ke Amusent Park. Oh dunia akan kiamat jika Kyouya pergi ketempat tempat ramai.

-TBC-

KyounKyon : Ripiuwwwww please Biar semangat 45~

Tasya : Sebenernya tuh lom jadi ficnya tapi disingkatin #Mengumam

KyounKyon : ….

Tasya : Udh lah abaikan senpai ini dan mohon ripiuw fic ini ^^ Terima kasih~


End file.
